The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Powertrain architectures comprise torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to a vehicle driveline. One such transmission includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from a prime mover power source, typically an internal combustion engine, and an output member for delivering motive torque from the transmission to the vehicle driveline and to wheels of the vehicle. Electric machines, operatively connected to an electrical energy storage device, comprise motor/generators operable to generate motive torque for input to the transmission, independently of torque input from the internal combustion engine. The electric machines are further operable to transform vehicle kinetic energy, transmitted through the vehicle driveline, to electrical energy that is storable in the electrical energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the powertrain system, including controlling transmission gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange between the electrical energy storage device and the electric machines.
The exemplary electro-mechanical transmissions are selectively operative in fixed gear operation and continuously variable operation through actuation of torque-transfer clutches, typically employing a hydraulic circuit to effect clutch actuation. A fixed gear operation occurs when the ratio of the rotational speed of the transmission output member to the rotational speed of the input member is constant, typically due to actuation of one or more torque-transfer clutches. A continuously variable operation occurs when the ratio of the rotational speed of the transmission output member to the rotational speed of the input member is variable based upon operating speeds of one or more electric machines. The electric machines can be selectively connected to the output member via actuation of a clutch, or directly by fixed mechanical connections. Clutch actuation and deactivation is typically effected through a hydraulic circuit, including electrically-actuated hydraulic flow management valves, pressure control solenoids, and pressure monitoring devices controlled by a control module.
During operation, there is a need to monitor operation to identify a mismatch between a commanded operating range state and an actual operating range state. In such a situation, a mode-gear mismatch may occur, including for example the control system commanding continuously variable operation, when the transmission is actually operating in fixed gear operation. However, operation of the powertrain may mask presence of the mismatch. When this occurs, the control system tries to force engine speed to a calculated optimum speed intended for a continuously variable operation. The result may be an unwanted change in operation of the vehicle. There is a need to effectively identify absence of a mismatch, identify presence of a mismatch, and mitigate effects of any mismatch.